


somewhere along the way [pt. 1] - Fanmix

by melbopo



Series: somewhere along the way. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Fanmix, Ficlet, Teen Wolf Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia go on a three week road trip across the country to escape the stress and bad memories that haunt them in Beacon Hills; this is the playlist that Lydia makes for their journey.</p><p>For the mix that Allison made, check out somewhere along the way [pt. 2]!</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere along the way [pt. 1] - Fanmix

[ ](http://justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com/post/63903882562/somewhere-along-the-way-a-teen-wolf-allydia-road)

Allison and Lydia go on a three week road trip across the country to escape the bad memories that haunt them in Beacon Hills.

The trip isn’t always fun and easy going; they fight over when to sleep, what to eat, where to visit, and other little mundane things. But they do make an effort to cross places off their road trip bucket list to make each other smile, like walking through the Redwood Forest as well as the Freedom Trail, camping out in at least two national parks, and making time to do all the cheesy touristy things they come across on their way.

By the end, they pop and change two tires (first time is theirs, second is a single mom with three kids who is having a very bad day), eat at 53 new diners/restaurants (Allison, just because this McDonald’s is in a different state doesn’t mean it’s new!), see 18 national parks and 36 museums (no Lydia, that little town’s historic farming museum totally counts!), and fall in love somewhere along the way (Allison thinks it happened when they shared a sleeping bag to sleep under the stars but Lydia swears it was when they went skinny dipping in the waterfall).

_\- - - see their playlist[here.](http://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e256/rongranger12/Fanfiction%20Graphics/SATW/road_trip_zps62bcc0e7.png) listen to their playlist [here.](http://8tracks.com/melbopo/somewhere-along-the-way-an-allydia-fanmix) \- - -_

After Young and Beautiful finishes playing, the car becomes comfortably silent. A few minutes pass, before Allison speaks up.

"Boo, was that playlist made entirely of female artists?"

"No. Timbaland was featured on there and David Guetta technically is one of the artists even though Sia does all the singing."

"Lydia…"

"Okay. Yes. I just thought that we could use a good and complete detox from all the testosterone we are bombarded with back in Beacon Hills. Men are awesome but women are just as awesome! We are strong, smart, and powerful! I just felt like after everything, we could use a reminder."

Allison looks over at Lydia driving, with a fond smile playing on her lips.

"No, I completely understand. You’re my best friend for a reason. I appreciate it."

Allison reaches across the center console as she says this and squeezes Lydia’s hand gently on the steering wheel. A small private smile crosses Lydia’s lips as she immediately relaxes in response, knowing that whatever happens at the very least she will have Allison. And for now, that is all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments or on [tumblr~](http://www.justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com)
> 
> October 21st Update - I have added an Allison playlist and started writing the story that will accompany this! Isn't that wild? Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
